An Afternoon Chat
by Foxhead
Summary: Um...me and Merry have a chat about fanfics, the Movie, and Mary-Sues. Utter weirdness ^^


**A/N:** Just an idea I got…

(I'm Mari, by the way)

--------------------------

It was Friday night. Mari was alone home, and had taken advantage of the situation. She was sitting in front of the computer.

Mari: Hum dee dum, let's wreck the family economy some more.

So she connected the computer to the Internet.

Unfortunately, the dull thump in the attic had to occur right at that very moment.

Mari: What the f…

She suddenly remembered that she was home alone. And there was _something_ in the attic. Of course, she panicked.

Mari: There's something in the attic…there's something in the attic…

There came another dull thump.

She woke a few moments later. _Something_ was poking her.

Voice: Wake up! 

Mari: Stop poking me!

Voice: So wake up!

Mari: I'm up! Jeez!

She looked up at the owner of the voice, and nearly fainted again. The person was small and barefooted, and had the strangest clothes.

Mari: Um…you shouldn't by any reason be a hobbit?

Person: Of course! What else should I be?

Mari: What on earth are you doing here?

Hobbit: I kinda…um…needed someone to talk to…

Mari: Err…ok…

Hobbit: …and you just happened to connect to the Internet right at the same minute I was leaving.

Mari: Leaving where?

Hobbit: Brandy Hall!

Mari: No way!

Hobbit: Yes...

Mari: I don't believe you!

Hobbit: And why is that...?

Mari: Um...never mind, what's your name?

Hobbit: Merry, it's short for Meriadoc -

He was about to say more, but went silent when he saw the slightly dazed look on Mari's face.

Merry: What?! Did I say something wrong?

Mari: I wouldn't say that...

She was grinning like a lunatic.

Mari: Say, are you thirsty?

Merry: A little, why?

Mari: Want to have a cup of tea?

Merry: Sure!

She led him into the kitchen, and showed him a chair. Then she started heating some water.

Mari: So…you said you needed someone to talk to; what was that about?

Merry: Nothing big really, just the sudden hype around Lord of the Rings.

Mari: What?! You know you're in a book?

Merry: Duh! I was hired for it!

Mari: Um…ok. So what's the problem with the hype? Don't you like a little PR? 

Merry: Yeah…I guess. But it has gone over the top lately.

Mari: Really? What do you mean?

Merry: Fanfics…

Mari: Ohh, I see…

Merry: Have you any idea how it is to live in a thousand parallel worlds at the same time?

Mari: No, I have yet to see that…

Merry: And you have NO idea what some of the authors make me do!

Mari: I'm afraid that I do…

Merry: What?! You've read…?

Mari: Only the summaries.

Merry: Oh, good!

He wiped his forehead.

Mari: I don't read that many fanfics, only the humorous ones, and some that I started reading before the 'hype' began. Yeah, and some that my friend Mika tells me about. 

They were interrupted by the kettle, which was now splashing water in every direction.

Mari: Oopsey!

She managed to get the kettle off the plate, and poured two cups of tea.

Mari: Here you go!

She handed him a cup.

Mari: What kind of tea do you want?

Merry: What? There are several kinds?

Mari: Um…yeah. Aren't there in Middle Earth?

Merry: No… 

Mari: We have (she looked through the different types)…regular, lemon, fruit, and my favourite, peach.

Merry: I think I'll have a regular…

Mari pulled up a tea bag, and handed it over to him. He just looked strangely at it.

Mari: Don't tell me you don't know what a tea bag is!

Merry: I don't know what a tea bag is…

Mari: Ah, well, you dip it in the water until it turns dark.

Merry: The tea bag?

Mari: No! The water! Jeez!

Merry: Sorry…

After some plundering, he finally got his tea ready. At that time, Mari had already finished hers.

Mari: So, what did you think of the Movie then?

Merry: Fun enough, that. But I'm still a bit angry with Frodo for helping Gandalf in front of the doors of Moria. I was supposed to do that!

Mari: I know…I was a bit disappointed at that point.  

Merry: But I got to be funnier than in the book. And the fire-works scene was cool to do.

Mari: It looked cool too.

Merry: Thank you! What is your name by the way?

Mari: Mari.

Merry: Mary? Not like in…Mary-Sue?

Mari: No, Mari, Mah-ree, ok?

Merry: Oh, good. You had me worried for a while there.

Mari: I take it you're not so fond of Mary-Sues?

Merry: NO! They're horrible!

Mari: Well, some of them are good…

Merry: A few, maybe, but certainly not all!

Mari: Calm down! They can't possible be that bad.

Merry: Oh, yes. They are creepy. Every time the come close, you keep comparing their eyes to emeralds, or their hair to silk. And you are forced to like them too!

Mari: Um…I see…

Merry: Still, I shouldn't complain. Legolas is the one who has to take most of it.

Mari: Yeah, I've noticed that…

Merry: It's all Orlando Bloom's fault!

Mari: Hey! Don't blame Orli!

Merry: Orli? Oh no! Not you too!

Mari: Um…sorry, it's hard not to drool over the fellow…

Mari: But you're still my favourite character!

Merry: I am?

He obviously gloated.

Merry: Thank you!

Mari: No prob.

She cast a glance at the clock above the kitchen table.

Mari: Oh, dear!

Merry: What?

Mari: My parents will be back soon!

Merry: I have to leave?

He looked sad.

Mari: Afraid so…

Merry: Can I come back?

Mari: Maybe…

Merry: I'll come back as soon as I get a day off! Bye!

He suddenly disappeared, and Mari was left to ponder over what had just happened…

----------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine ^_^


End file.
